


Domestic

by AngelynMoon



Series: Making a family [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breastfeeding, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Other, Post Mpreg, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Tony has some thoughts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Making a family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Domestic

It stayed a secret, well not so much a secret because Steve isn't actually doing anything to hide it, and yet no one seems to realize that the man is an Omega and not an Alpha.

Tony went shopping with him and Aisling at one point, complaining because he had a service for that that he paid very well, thank you, but Steve insisted and so they went out to get things.

And Tony had witnessed no less than a dozen people ask for photos and children asking for autographs and not one seemed to take in the child that Steve was carting around, not even when they stopped in a park for Steve to feed Aisling, the man was surprisingly unembarassed about feeding his daughter in public, glaring at anyone who tried to tell him he shouldn't do that in public.

Tony would never forget what Steve had said to one rude Alpha and wished he'd gotten it recorded.

Steve had glared at the Alpha and said, "Where else am I supposed to do it? If you are allowed to eat in public I see no reason why my daughter can't."

The Alpha had sputtered and tried telling Steve it was inappropriate, that there were children present.

To which Steve had returned with, "I'm aware, one of them is currently hungry and you are preventing them from eating peacefully, the other children don't seem to care what I do with my body and neither should you."

The Alpha had tried to say that Steve's Alpha should teach him a lesson in respect and Steve had laughed, Tony had been temped to join him because the idea of Bucky teaching Steve the lesson the Alpha implied he needed to learn was just laughable because Bucky Barnes was the sweetest and most doting Alpha Tony had ever met, and he had Pepper.

There had been clapping and the Alpha had run off with his tail between his legs.

Tony had seen him go to an officer nearby and had been pointing at Steve and Tony and the officer had looked over as Steve had lifted Aisling to burp her and the officer had laughed at the Alpha, shaking her head before walking away from the now embarrassed Alpha.

They had continued their shopping and Steve had bought this and that and Tony couldn't stop himself from buying Aisling some cute little outfits, Steve rolling his eyes as he put yards of cloth and thread in their basket.

Steve preferred to make Aisling's clothing and refused to used disposable diapers.

He said making the clothes gave him something to do while they were out Avenging and he liked the monotony, Tony was just annoyed the man did it all by hand and didn't let him buy a sewing machine to help.

He'd even started making the rest of them clothes, though only Little Peter wore them with any regularity, the young boy having been discovered as Loki's lost child and Thor seemed to enjoy getting into all sorts of trouble with the tiny child.

Loki had trouble remaining stern with either of them, he was extremely happy to have his son back, even if the boy remained in his adoptive aunt and uncle's care more often than not. 

They all had an open invitation to come to the Tower because Tony liked being able to teach someone willing to learn and Bruce liked that the boy was more interested in his work as Doctor Banner than the being the Hulk although Tony was sure the Hulk had a soft spot for the child, they all did.

Tony had taught the child to call Bucky Grandpa and the soft look the man had gotten on his face the first time Peter called him, with a few tears gathering in his eyes, had become one of Tony's proudest moments.

Bucky had been seen carrying the boy around when he slept over, the child sleeping against Bucky's chest as the man wandered the halls checking in on all of them before putting the boy in the guest room of his and Steve's floor.

Tony sighed as he pushed himself from his worktable to clean up for dinner.

Steve and Bucky were so fricken domestic.

Tony had seen them moving in time with one another while they made dinner as Aisling had some sort of fit, neither one flinching at the child's screaming.

"Sometimes babies just need to cry, Tony." Steve had told him over Aisling's screams but Tony could barely stand the wailing and he wasn't even her mother.

The poor baby had eventually cried herself out into an exhausted sleep and Steve had rubbed her back firmly.

Bucky had told Tony later that she'd been constipated and had pooped after dinner, which Tony hadn't wanted to know but had filed away what Steve had done that night for future reference.

Tony had a list of notes from helping with Aisling to use with his future children, sure he knew Steve and Bucky would probably be happy to help but he wanted the chance to try on his own.

Tony finished cleaning his hands and wandered into the dining room where most of the others were already gathered and sitting at the table.

Tony joined them, sitting next to Pepper.

It was nice, having a family dinner, it was something Tony had never realized he wanted, something he hadn't realized he missed with his real parents.

It was nice, Tony thought as Steve passed Aisling to a grabby Darcy who had scarfed down her food in record time in order to hold the baby, the rule was they had to be finished eating before they got to hold the baby at the table unless it was Bucky or Steve.

Tony smiled as Thor whined that he never got to hold the baby at the table and Loki mentioned something about not eating so much and Thor shouted that he was a growing boy and needed the food.

Yeah, family dinners were nice.

\--

A/n: Just a little thing, I was going to have Pepper mention making some sort of announcement but it didn't quite fit, and honestly I think some people are just that oblivious so there are a few people who have photos of Aisling, her face hidden against Steve's chest.

And honestly kind of sorry about the breatfeeding rant thing but honestly if a mother is comfortable feeding her child in public you really shouldn't comment because what someone else does with their body is no concern of yours. And babies need to eat when they are hungry, it's not fair to them to have to wait for your sense of decency.

You can agree or disagree but the comments is not the place to do so.


End file.
